


Pokemon and the battle for the 118 team

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Angst, Caring Eddie Diaz, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, PLEASE READ TAGS, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Pokemon, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Random & Short, Sick Evan "Buck" Buckley, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, buddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: Bucks adventure in the pokemon region didnt start well, but he met Eddie when he first started but then was left alone again only to stumble in to Eddie twice more through out growing up the third time Buck was making sure he catched the one that eluded him
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Harry Potter, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pokemon and the battle for the 118 team

**Author's Note:**

> so done a new alternate universe for Buddie, kind of hooked on these at the mo, hope you enjoy

The world from the backseat of the posh and expensive car looked totally different from what he had seen from his now-former home, his former home was surrounded by big buildings very little greenery was in the city to stop Pokémon coming in, it was a dull place to live in. But in Bucks eyes he always wanted to see nature in real life and not just in his books he read to escape from the troubles of reality. The day his parents came into his small bedroom which only had a bed and some drawers, it was very basic but he had grown used to it. Since his sister left, his parents had become more and more unbearable. There they both stood with a smug grin which normally meant something bad was about to happen.

“Evan, we have wonderful news.” His mother starts.

“We found a nice new village to go live in and we will be leaving tomorrow.” His farther explains.

“But why do we have to move I have fri…” Before he could finish the sentence he felt the sharp slap of his father’s hand smack his face. He held back the tears he did not want to give them the stratification of seeing him hurt.

“What have I told you about whining! You are such a whiny little shit, why can’t you be like me and not complain and just get on with it! We will move there whether you like it or not you are the child we are the adults we make decisions and you do it.” His father explained as he turned to his wife and Buck watched as his parents left.

He had become used to the abuse even more so now that he was on his own. He didn’t have many friends and the ones he did have weren’t close to him. They were mainly children of the many rich families his parents had made acquaintances of to get up the social ladder, and they always looked down at Buck as they were all rich and liked doing rich kid things. Whereas Buck loved just been a normal kid when he could be anyway. As a bump in the road shakes him from his thoughts he looks out and sees some pidgeys flying by and he watched in amazement. He rarely saw Pokémon just flying around. His parents hated Pokémon with a passion that they had purposely moved to a big city that banned Pokémon from being in there, and if any did get in they were terminated instantly. This made him confused but also the worry started to creep in as he did not understand why his parents would bring him somewhere with Pokémon, after all the hunts they attended to kill Pokémon that had entered the city. He wanted to ask but he knew what would happen if he did, he remembered the last time he questioned them. Buck still has the marks on his legs from the leather belt slapping his legs, he just sat there watching the pidgey fly by.

“We are here Evan, I hope you like this place, we have given up so much for you to get this opportunity.” His father starts.

“Do you really have to do that?” His mother says and Evan is confused, normally his mum follows whatever his father says. He did not get much chance to think about it as the door opened and he saw his dad get out the car.

He waited until his dad opened the door to let Evan out, another thing they had beaten him for doing. As he stepped out the car he saw a nice wooden house and he turned to see a few more nice wooden houses and loads of grass and trees. It was all so beautiful, and he could not believe his parents would bring him here, he was waiting to wake up and it all to be a dream. He finally turned back to the house they pulled up to and saw his father and mother stood there smiling, he was so confused to why they would move to such a small village, he wanted to ask but knew if he did he would feel the swift smack of one of his parents hand across his face.

“Ah, you must be the Buckley’s.” A woman’s voice can be heard, and Evan turns, and sees a woman waving to them and starts to walk towards them.

“Hi, sorry we are really. Busy, we will talk later bye,” His father said quickly before pushing Evan into the house and closing the door behind them.

“People are so damn nosy.” His father says.

“That they are my love, but did you see what she was wearing? She looked like a right Trollope,” His mother says laughing.

“I think she looked ok,” Buck said and then realized he had spoken out of line and a swift smack from his mother greeted his face.

“You don’t get to say your opinion, now go wait in the living room and do not move or your father's belt will be brought out.” She snarls at him.

Buck nods and goes to sit down rubbing his cheek where his mother had just hit him, as he sits there he watches as his parents leave the house and come back with one small bag, and Evan recognized the bag as his. He turns his head to avoid his parents catching him looking at what they were doing, he knew the bag would be thrown at him if they caught him watching them and listens to more moving thinking his parents are going to get more bags in a minute out of the car. After a while he has not heard much more movement or any sound, but he knows not to move until he was told otherwise. Minuets go by even more and he can hear his father's dull annoying voice approach the house followed by his mothers and they were doing their normal sucking up tone to try impress someone. He then heard another voice he had not heard before, the door opens, and Evan keeps looking forward avoiding looking at the door that just opened.

“Evan come here and say hello to the professor,” His father says, and Buck knows the tone his father just used told Evan to move quick and be polite.

“Ah, so your Evan nice to meet you I’m professor Oak,” The man in the white coat says.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Oak,” Evan says.

“Go sit back down we have some things to discuss. Put the TV on but not too loud ok son?” His father says rubbing Evan's hair and Evan turned and rolled his eyes. He could tell his dad was playing up to the company, he would never do that normally.

Evan takes a seat and puts the TV on and turns it down as he channel hops and stops on a channel that is showing Pokémon battling. Evan hated that people made there Pokémon battle, he had always wanted one but wasn’t allowed especially in the city they lived in. But maybe now he might be able to get one, still he knew the chances were beyond slim as he knew his parents would rather kill and gut the Pokémon to sell their skins to make some quick cash. He decided to change and ended up watching a film with Pokémon in, after a while, he heard movement and looked over to see the professor heading towards the door.

“I will see you tomorrow Evan,” the Professor says waving.

“Ok,” Evan says waving back, he knew nothing of this or what it was all about, but he doubts his parents would say till the last minute and then make him look like he doesn’t listen to them.

Just like all the other classes, they would sign him up to hoping he would be a star in them. Bring pride and happiness to his parents, at the cost of his own. And when he fails they would beat him and make him starve until he improved.

As he hears the door close he continues to watch the TV, eventually, he hears a huff and turns to see his mother who takes the remote off him and turns off the TV.

“Filthy creatures the lot of them are,” She says.

“Yes, they are my dear, Evan go to your room it’s up the stairs first on the left, you have an early start tomorrow.” His father explains.

Evan nods and slowly makes his way up the stairs, once he finds his room, it is again a small room, a small bed with a pair of pyjamas sat on top of the sheets and one set of draws and a window. He went and looked out the window and what he saw was wondrous. He saw so many different kinds of Pokémon just moving around freely, he could see mountains and forests and then he saw a lad stood by a lake and watched as the water made ripples and moved. A splash of water rose out from the lake and it made rainbows appear as the setting sun caught the water in the air. Evan turns his head back to his room as he hears footsteps coming up the stairs he quickly closes the curtain and changes in his PJs before jumping in the bed, his father walks in just as the cover falls over Evan’s body.

“I hope you are ready for tomorrow, I had to pull a load of strings to get you here, your 12 now and should have started this last year when you were 11 like every other child from round here but, oh well it will be all sorted tomorrow, goodnight.” His father explains before leaving closing the door.

Evan was so confused about what was happening tomorrow, more importantly, why was he a year late to whatever they had planned for tomorrow? He hears his stomach growl and sighs. His parents had forgotten to feed him or more likely on purpose did not feed him, luckily he was used to this now and had kept a bar of chocolate in his pocket which will fill the void till tomorrow where hopefully he will get food. So, he fishes it out and opens the wrapper and slowly eats it savouring the taste. He quietly creeps over to the window to see if the lad was still there but no, he wasn’t. Evan sighed again and climbed into his bed and listens to the sound of movement downstairs his sleepy thoughts were giving him both sad and happy expectations.

“WAKE UP!” His mother shouts down his ear making Evan jump up out the bed with a shocked look on his face. As he sat on the sheets trying not scream, this was usual for him to be woken like this but it was always a shock as he was asleep so never would know when they were coming in

“Get showered you stink and then get changed! And there are your clothes and remember don’t embarrass us!” His mother snarled as she walked out of the room.

Evan took a second to get his mind back in the room he hated his parents so much. He looked down at the bed at the clothes his mother had placed down they looked all outdoorsy and he wondered what he would be doing that would require that sort of clothing. He did not want to waste too much time as he knew his father would come and belt him for taking too long. So, he quickly got up and grabbed the clothes off the bed and he went in search of the bathroom. Once he finds it he quickly showers and changes he actually liked the clothes for once he had been given they were super comfy and heads down the stairs dreading what would be waiting for him. As he gets down to the bottom of the stairs he ventures to the kitchen there he sees his father eating at the table and gives Evan a filthy look.

“I thought you gave him the other clothes now he looks like a tramp in them,” His father says with a mouthful of food.

“It will be fine trust me,” His mother says.

“Ugh fine, Evan eat something I’m not having the professor saying we are bad parents if your stomach starts growling loudly as he talks to you.” His father explains.

Evan did not question it the thought of food kept him quiet, he sat at the table and ate the bowl of cereal he was given by his mother and enjoyed it. It was delicious, as he ate his thoughts went back to what was happening today, as he gets near the last few spoonful’s his bowl is taken away by his mother.

“Come on, we will be late,” His mother says.

“Come on Evan,” his dad says standing up and moving over to Evan and pulling him off the chair, they head towards the door and Evan catches his bag still at the door next to a pair of new fancy boots.

“Put the boots on Evan.” His dad explains, and Evan does this once on, they leave the house. His mother close behind and they walk over to where the Professor was stood by a bigger house which looked like it had a massive extension on the rear.

“Ah Mr. and Mrs. Buckley, nice to see you again, and Evan you're looking well prepared, do you have your bag?” The professor asks.

“Here it is.” His dad explains passing it to the professor.

“Wow its heavy you must have packed everything in there, I will keep hold of it till later, come on Evan let us go inside and you can explain everything to your parents later.” The professor explains.

“Nothing but the best for our son professor, have fun Evan we will see you later sweetheart” His mother says, and Evan rolls his eyes.

Evan nods and walks in; he turns to look at his parents who have their backs to him now and are clearly laughing at something. He enters the building as he can see all the scientific equipment and poke balls all sat on the side, he follows the professor into a large room that was padded and well lit with plenty of empty space, Evan stands in the middle of the room and looks at the professor he needed to know what was going on.

“What is going on?” Evan questions, he had a funny feeling something bad was about to happen to him, but he did not know what it was.

“What you mean Evan? Did your parents not explain this to you before you came here, you are going to be taking part in the Pokémon leagues! Where you train Pokémon and take part in gym battles to earn badges and then compete in the indigo league to become champion.” The professor says.

“I don’t want to do that, I don’t like watching Pokémon fight, why would they do this?” Evan says and runs out the room the professor calling him but he keeps going and heads towards the front door he needed to ask his parents what was going on.

As he gets to the entrance he opens the door and sees his parents drive past in their car and they wave to him with smug looks on their faces, he tries to give chase after the car but they speeds away. His tears start to run down his face as he gives up chasing the car and watches the car disappear into the distance. He knows he is on his own now his parents got rid of him, he needs to move on and quickly. No one else would want him he had to step up and try to survive. He wiped his tears away and walked back to the professor's building and straight into the room where the professor was by the time he made it back to the spot he started at the tears had gone and he was ready.

“Are you alright Evan?” The professor asks he sounded concerned.

“It’s Buck and I’m fine, they wanted it to be a surprise that’s all just a misunderstanding sorry I ran out, let’s get my adventure started I can’t wait” Buck lies trying to hide the tears behind a smile.

“Ah ok, well in that case do you want to pick a Pokémon? I will admit I don’t have many Pokémon left though…” The professor says.

“That is fine Professor, I bet you have some of the best ones left and I can't wait to pick one just for me,” Buck says with a smile forming he can't believe he was going get a new start with a Pokémon he just hoped the one he chooses liked him...

The professor hums and turns round towards a desk behind him and rummages round in a box and turns with a smile towards Buck. Buck looks as the professor as he holds a box and it has seven poke balls in it, Buck looked in amazement he had heard they only had a choice of three, and here he was stood in the lab not long been abandoned by his so called parents he looked as the professor took a ball out and tossed it up and the white light appeared out of it as a Pokémon appeared.

“Please wait till I get them all out and you can choose.” The professor explains.

“Ok.” Buck replies.

Buck watches as the first one finally appeared it was an Abra he had seen them in a magazine he did not like them something about them creeped him out. As he looked at the Abra a second Pokémon appeared and it was a Cubone, Buck didn’t like that one either he watched as the Cubone just stared at him tossing its club up and down and making sounds aimed at him. Buck shifted a bit to break his stare at the Pokémon, the third one popped out and it was a Nidroan, the boy one as it was pink and Buck knew they evolved in to a big Pokémon something that would look after him, but at the same time it was also a scary thing. He let out a sigh, he started to feel like none would match him.

“Don’t worry we have four more balls left.” The professor explains.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Buck says.

“No need.” The professor chuckles.

The fourth opens and it’s a Mr Mime and Buck closes his eyes he hated Mr Mime, it reminded him of clowns, and he did not like them either. The fifth ball bounced and a Geodude appeared Buck thought up to yet that was the best one he had seen of the lot, as he looked at the rock Pokémon potter round a sound from outside the window caught his attention he wanted to look but the next Pokémon appeared. It was a Staryu and Buck shook his head and the sound from outside was getting louder. Buck slowly moved towards it as the last ball pops open and a pidgey appeared and Buck felt his heart sink, not one Pokémon he liked he always thought if he got to pick he would know from the second he sees them. He gets to the window and can hear the sound of tiny barks before he could look he turned round to his name been called.

“Buck, so which do you like?” The professor asks.

“If I’m honest, none.” Buck says, “It’s not that I don’t want any it’s just, I always thought I would know when I lay my eyes on them.” Buck explains as he turns to the window again the sound intrigued him more and more.

“I know what you mean, what are you looking at, is there something at the window that I cannot see?” The professor asks.

Buck looks out the window and sees a tiny Growlithe at the window looking up and barking, he felt his heart ache at the sight of the little puppy Pokémon. He looked round the grass area behind it and could not see any other Growlithe or Arcanine so he must be alone just like Buck.

“Professor him I want him.” Buck explains and he point at the window.

The professor looks out the window and smiles but also looks round and sees no other Pokémon. He opens the window and the puppy starts jumping up at the open window and the professor reaches out and picks him up and brings him in and places him in Bucks arm. The second the Pokémon looks up at Buck it starts to lick him, in that second Buck knew it was his and no one could change that.

“Well, looks like he picked you too, but wait here with him while I go check to make sure he is alone and doesn’t have family waiting for him don’t want an upset mother charging in to the room looking for her pup.” The professor says.

“Ok.” Buck says smiling.

He watches as the professor walks out the room and talks to a lab assistant sat at a desk and the assistant walks over and recalls all the other Pokémon back you their balls. Buck sits down and places the Growlithe on the floor and he watches as the pup bounds round Buck sniffing at Buck as he goes round him, he looks at the pup and strokes him and watches as his tail wags. He notices that the pup is not that big, he had read in a book once that most pups grew quick so he must be a fairly young pup. As Buck continues to stroke him, his thoughts turn to what he will do after he leaves the lab. He has no home and has no idea what his parents left him in his bag, but he looked at the pup and knew he had to protect it and that the pup would protect him to.

“Don’t worry it’s me and you against the world, I need give you a name…” Buck said smiling as the pup moved to cuddle up to Buck.

“How about fluff, hmm no erm…” Buck continued to think as he looked down at the ball of fluff that had made his way on to his lap “What about fluffy?” Buck says looking down and the pup looked at him and then back down.

“Hmm that’s a no then, what about Rex?” Buck says and the pup looks up and barks.

“Rex…” Buck says looking and the pup barks again “Rex it is then!” Buck chuckles as he rubs his hand through the pup’s fur as the pup leans on Bucks chest and licks his cheek.

“Well looks like someone definitely likes you, and you be glad to know that there’s no sign of family out there, so he is all yours. All you need is to catch him in a ball.” the professor explains.

“Do I have to?” Buck questions, he knew himself what it was like to be locked up most of the time. The only time he was really allowed out the house was either to go to school or to attend parties with his parents the rest of the time it he was in his room.

“Yes, if you don’t, someone else could use their ball to catch him, its more for his protection as it yours.” the professor explains as he passes a ball to Buck, in that second he understood that the professor was trying to make sure Buck could not lose the pup so he had to bite the bullet and do it.

“How do I do it, I don’t want battle him and hurt him.” Buck explains.

“Well unless it willingly wants to which is rare, I can weaken him for you to catch.” The professor says.

“No, let me try.” Buck says “Rex, I need you to go in the ball, I will release you straight away its to keep you safe, I promise.” Buck says rubbing Rex’s head and Rex barks at him.

Buck stands up and Rex stays still, Buck throws the ball at Rex and then Rex disappears into the ball. Then they watch as the ball rocks flashing red, Buck prayed Rex would not fight and let the ball keep him, after a few tense seconds the ball flashed green and Rex was caught. Buck picked up the ball and chucked it and Rex popped out and Rex ran to Buck and licked his hand as Buck bent down to pick him up.

“I know I’m sorry, but now you are safe.” Buck explains.

“Here is your pokedex, and it has registered that you caught Rex so it’s all official. Now I have ten empty poke balls for you and a map of the region and which towns has the gyms you need to visit, you will need train up Rex and catch some new Pokémon before you face the first gym leader. The first town is a good four days walk, so make sure you stock up and have everything with you.” The professor explains.

At least now Buck has a plan, and where to head to, once at the town he can look for something to help him get by. He watches as the professor places his pokedex and balls in his bag and hands it to him. Buck places the bag on the floor and Rex too, as he looks in the bag there is some changes of clothes and some food and water, and a fair bit of money. He knew his parents had only done this to keep up the ruse in case the professor looked in the bag in front of them, at least he should thank his crappy parents and their need to keep up appearances.

“Now Buck I noticed your parents did not leave a tent or sleeping bag for you, I have these spare ones. They are old but will do you till you get to the town and can sort something better. I would say do you need a lighter but you have Rex who can light fires.” The professor says.

“Yeah I do, we will make a good team, I’m excited.” Buck explains.

“Just remember to catch new Pokémon, you will need battle. So, you need to train Rex, so he doesn’t get too hurt, the last thing you want is to have to carry Rex to the town and fend off wild Pokémon on your own while protecting him. But here are some potions use them wisely, is there anything else I can help you with?” The professor asks.

“No, you have helped so much and thank you.” Buck explains.

He zips his bag up and places it on his back, he was ready. Rex stood by his side and they headed towards the main door and as they walked out Buck looked at the house he stayed in last night and shook his head. To think his parents had dumped him somewhere he might actually like to grow up in which he now found funny, he always expected if his parents did something like this. It would be in the city they lived in where he would be completely alone and have to fend off criminals and drug dealers in the bad side of the city as he knew that’s where they would dump him as less chance of him coming back, he looked round at the little village it was so nice, he vowed to return one day a better person.

As he walked to the edge of the village where the sign on the pavement indicated where to head to get on the route leading to the first town. He took one last look round and he sees the woman who tried to speak to them yesterday and she was walking over towards him.

“Hello, I did try talk yesterday and well your parents didn’t want to talk.” She says.

“Yeah, they don’t really like people they can’t associate with.” Buck explained.

“Well, I don’t want to step out of place, but I saw them drive off and you chase after them… Am I right in thinking the left you here all alone?” She asks

Buck knew he could not lie now she had explained that she had seen what his so-called parents had done, he looked down at Rex who just sniffed at him before rubbing his head against Bucks leg.

“I’m not alone, I have Rex.” Buck explained and knew that she most likely will laugh at his misfortune

“I know you do, but do you have everything you may need before going out there? I’m sure the professor would never let you go out there if he knew what they had done he would want to make sure you are prepared fully and have everything that they should have provided you with, why don’t you come stay with me for tonight and we will make sure you have everything to go on the travels?” She says.

Buck looks at her, he hadn’t had anyone be this kind to him since, well forever. It was a complete shock and if he were honest he could do with making sure he had everything before moving forward. He felt like it was all rushed no thanks to his parents and he knew that he had most things but might not have something which he may need to survive out there, if it was just him he would have passed on her offer but he looked down at Rex who was rolling round on the ground he smiled at the sight and knew he had to take care of him so he had to be prepared for whatever was out there.

“Ok, but don’t make me put Rex in his ball please.” Buck pleaded he would feel guilty for doing it to the pup, he knew deep down if he caught more Pokémon he would have to keep them in their balls but not Rex.

“Of course not he is welcomed in the house just like any Pokémon is, come on we will get you settled and while I cook, you can go explore with Rex and see what moves he has ready so you can practice them with him and after that and your back we will eat and then we can sort out your things making sure you have everything and if not we can try sort them out before you leave tomorrow.” She explains and smiles.

“Thank you I don’t know how I can repay you…” Buck says.

“There’s no need I can’t stand someone been abandoned like that; I am a mother and it breaks my heart to see someone do that to their child so easily, my name is Mary by the way.” Mary says.

“Nice to meet you Mary, I’m Evan but go by Buck.” Buck smiles.

Buck follows her to her house, and he enters he is cautious, and he watches as Rex bounds forward through the door and starts sniffing round and eventually he stops and looks back at Buck before darting further into the house. Buck felt it was sign that it was safe to enter fully and followed suit, he looked round the rooms as he followed Mary he noted how homely it looked so many photos of happy family moments, this was an unfamiliar sight to Buck as his mum and dad hated having pictures of the family up as they never wanted Buck they made sure he knew that plenty of times he follows Mary as she shows him to the room he was going to stay in and as he entered it was filled with Pokémon posters and toys, it was a kids room and he looked at Mary.

“It belongs to my son; he is on his travels so he won’t be back for a while and I’m sure he would not mind you using it for one night.” Mary explains “Make yourself comfy and then you can pop out if you want to or you can stay here. There is a lake nearby if you want to check that out. Just be careful and make sure you take a potion and some balls and your dex just in case, you never know you might get your second Pokémon out of the walk.” She continues.

“Will do.” Buck said with a smile.

He sits on the bed as he listens to Mary walk down the stairs he then jumps as Rex pounces on him and he starts giggling as Rex licks him after a little play. He sits up and empties the bag on to the bed he looks at the stuff but decides to leave it and picks up the balls and potion and his dex like Mary had explained he should and jumps off the bed and heads out the closely followed by Rex. He heads down the stairs and see’s Mary cutting food.

“I’m off to the lake which way do I go to get to it?” Buck asks with a smile; he had seen it from the room where he slept the other day but did not know how to get to it

“Just to the side of the house you stayed in last night, there is a path follow it round and you will see it just watch the woods that are next to it as it is filled with Pokémon. Be back before dark, don’t want you be out there when the night-time, Pokémon come out especially the more frightening ones and you won’t have any gear with you to help if something does happen.” Mary says.

“Will do, come on Rex.” Buck says with a laugh.

They run out the door and head towards the lake, Buck was so happy he had a Pokémon, he was free from his parents and already found someone who was been so kind to him and wanted him to be good and ready before he leaves. As they walk down the path he could see Rex sniffing and his head turning towards the forest as Buck looked to, he could see eyes watching them, he looked closer and there were Pokémon watching him he started to feel uneasy and he noticed Rex come closer to him and Buck guessed Rex could sense his fear and wanted to protect him. They continued to walk down the path keeping themselves closer to the side next to the stream keeping them away from the forest until they got to the lake. It was still bright but fading quickly. He sat at the bank and watched the water swirl and the view was beautiful, he watched as Rex played in the grass close by and then laughed as Rex barked at a leaf that fell on him.

“Rex, come here boy.” Buck said and Rex came bounding up and jumped on him “What moves can you do?” Buck asks and Rex tilted his head.

“Can you do ember?” Buck questions and Rex took a stance and opened his mouth and a tiny flame came out and disappeared quickly.

“Good boy!” Buck said and rubbed Rex’s head “Try again.” Buck said.

This time Rex did it and a massive flame shot out and hit the dry grass which then caught fire, Buck panicked and ran to the lake to grab some water with his hands as he had nothing else he could use to put out the fire, Rex was trying to help by barking at the flames but nothing would help. Buck started to panic and looked in the water hoping he could see a water Pokémon but nothing. He jumped in hoping that might bring one, he looked in horror at the flames as they grew and started to spread, Rex turned and started to growl at the water and Buck quickly turned and then noticed that there was movement in the water and then all of a sudden a Pokémon jumped out of the water leaving a trail of droplets that fell on Buck and Rex.

“Dratini, water gun!” a voice said with authority.

Buck watched as the Dratini fired water from its mouth hitting where the flames were and putting out the fire, Buck felt the panic subside and watched as the fire disappeared and just some smouldering bits. He saw Rex look at him and he looked sad, so Buck picked him up and stroked him and knew Rex must feel guilty just like Buck did

“Hey, its ok we will just have to try and train where we can’t set fires accidentally.” Buck explains and Rex licks him and Buck chuckles

Buck looked round and saw the Dratini sat there back in the water looking at him.

“Hey thank you for your help I don’t know what we would have done if you did not appear and stop the flames, where’s your trainer?” Buck asked as he reaches out to touch it and the Pokémon moved quickly and disappeared off into the water.

“Sorry, he is shy round new people, glad I was close by that could have gone way wrong.” The lad said.

Buck turned to see the lad stood there his tanned skin on show his dark hair hidden under a hat and hazel eyes dressed in outdoor gear, Buck turned and smiled at the lad.

“Thank you, I didn’t know what I would do if you hadn’t turned up.” Buck said.

“Guessing your new at the whole trainer thing?” The lad laughed.

“That obvious was it?” Buck chuckled back.

“It’s ok, we have all been there, I’m Eddie by the way.” Eddie says extending his hand and Buck took it as Eddie helped him out the water and on to the dry land.

“I’m Buck nice to meet you and this s Rex.” Buck explained looking down on Rex.

“Well, nice to meet you both.” Eddie said as he stroked Rex and got a lick off him.

“So, what are you doing out here without any gear on you?” Eddie asks.

“Well, long story short my parents dumped me here basically they said we were starting over here which turns out I’m the one starting over here not them. As I was in the lab with the professor he explained to me what I was there for and what I would be doing now. I couldn’t believe what he was saying I ran out of the lab to see my parents drive off and when I gave chase after the car in the hope they would stop they didn’t so I went back in and lied saying I was ready. The professor gave me Rex, well actually he found me, and a poke dex and balls. I was about to leave when a lady called Mary stopped me and asked me stay with her tonight so we could make sure I was ready to leave. She saw what my parents did…” Buck explained looking down at his wet trouser he felt ashamed of what he had just admitted, he dread to think of how much of a mess he was for his own parents to leave him here on his own.

“Hey, don’t look sad if your parents are dumb enough to leave you here to fend for yourself then good riddance to them I say! You are better off without them now; people round here will look after you and help you out just like Mary has and I’m sure the professor wouldn’t turn his back on you but I’m guessing he doesn’t know what they did does he,?” Eddie asks. “I know the professor would go out his way to help if he did” Eddie continues.

“No, I lied saying I was fine.” Buck said his cheeks going red he knows Eddie must think he is a right liar, more evidence to support his parents abandoning him.

“It’s ok I bet you were scared the professor would turn his back on you to after all he was a stranger in your eyes, tell you what how about I walk you back to the house you’re staying in, keep you both out of trouble at least for the rest of the day.” Eddie say with a smile.

“You don’t have to…” Buck says as he places Rex down.

“It’s ok, I was cutting through the village anyway, Dratini come.” Eddie shouts and Buck watches as Dratini jumps out and lands on Eddies shoulder wrapping itself round him.

“Wow, how did you train him to do that?” Buck asks in amazement.

“Years of practice, we’ve been training for a few years now, come on.” Eddie says.

As they walk the path, Buck listened to what Eddie was saying about his adventures and how he failed to win the league but he didn’t care. He just enjoyed being with his Pokémon, now he wanders round helping anyone who he can if they ask for it and Buck catches him staring at him as he says that part, he also explains he helps out at his parent’s workplace and helping at other family members homes. As they get to the house Buck can see Mary stood at the door.

“Ah Eddie, I thought he would find you; Buck why are you wet?” Mary asked and Buck panicked would she want him in the house if she knows what he did and the disaster that would have happened if Eddie had not stepped in.

“Its fine Mary, we just had a little fire training problem, but I was there and took care of it, Buck just kind of got in the way of the water.” Eddie chuckled and Buck looked at him and then turned to hide his face, he had saved him from getting in trouble and made it sound so little when in reality it was a big thing, he was ready to be scolded just like his parents would have done.

“Ok that’s fine, as long as everyone is ok. Buck do not look to worried everyone round here knows how hard it is to train Pokémon so do not be scared if something goes wrong there is always someone around to help sort out the problem. Well food is ready, and the professor is joining us, so go get changed and bring down the dirty clothes and I’ll wash them for you, Eddie would you like to join us for food, there is plenty?” Mary asks.

“I would but my Abuela wants me help out, you know what she is like.” Eddie replied.

“That I do, well give her my regards.” Mary says as she enters the house.

“Thanks Eddie, I didn’t know what say.” Buck explains.

“It’s all good, I will tell you what though, stay here tomorrow night if you can and then the day after that would you like me to come with you to the first town? I can show you some tricks of the trade and how to make the most out of what little bits you find on the open road.” Eddie asks.

Buck stands there, he hadn’t known this lad two minutes and he was offering to help Buck, When Eddie said people like to help round here Buck thought he was lying but obviously not, he could feel the smile grow he wouldn’t be alone well eventually he would as Eddie did say the only to the first town but it was better than been alone.

“Yes, that be so great, I will ask Mary if I can stay an extra night and tomorrow Rex and I will practice so we won’t have a repeat of today.” Buck says.

“Great! See you the day after tomorrow and watch for anything flammable. Cya Buck! Cya Rex“ Eddie says as he walks off waving, and Rex barks to Eddie and Dratini makes a sound as Eddie disappears down a path

“Cya!” Buck shouts he knows Eddie may have not hear him, but he did not want to seem rude in case Eddie could hear, he turns and walks into the house.

He runs up the stairs carrying Rex and quickly showers himself and washes Rex as he was muddy, he gets changed and takes the dirty clothes down where Mary is waiting. She smiles and takes his clothes off him and turns towards the washing machine but points to sit at the table where the professor is sat smiling at him.

“Hey Buck, why didn’t you say about your parents?” He asks. As Buck takes a seat and Rex settles next to him on the floor

Buck should have guessed Mary would have told him about what had happened, as he sat their panic set in.

What would he do?

Would he take Rex away from him?

Would they kick him out and cast him to one side just like his parents had done?

“I’m sorry I didn’t know what to say. I mean what do you say when your parents just dump you?” Buck says looking down.

“You tell me the truth and I can help sort it. I tried calling them but no answer. I have explained to the police who are looking in to it, it seems they lied to get you on the Leagues system to, but I smoothed it over with the organisers and explained what has happened and they explained you can still take part if you want to.” He says and Buck looks at Rex. He wanted to do this not just as a big FU to his parents but he had Rex and he knew this could be his only chance to do things his way at least for a while anyway.

“Yes please.” Buck says smiling.

“Good to hear! It also means I can put in for a grant to help you as you have no support of family, now the only problem is an adult must look after this and send it to you. when you need it, but obviously you don’t have a parent to do that, so I don’t know what to do.” The professor explains.

“Could Mary do it for me? I mean she took me in when she didn’t have to and she lives by you, which means she can keep you up to date with my progress and if there’s any problems I know your both here, I know it’s a lot to ask of you both I mean you don’t even know me so you may not want my problems added to your lives.” Buck asks.

“I mean if she is ok with doing that it will be fine.” The professor explains.

“Of course I will do it, gives me something do, and Buck you are not a problem the only problem I have is with your so called parents but not you my sweet.” She says smiling.

“Well that’s settled then, I will get it all sorted after we eat.” The professor says.

“Mary, could I ask another favour, I know I am pushing my luck but could I stay tomorrow night as well? Eddie said he would accompany me to the first town and show me some training tricks.” Buck asks.

“Of course, sweetie that is perfectly fine.” Mary says as he places a bowl of stew in front of him and a small bowl of pellet food for Rex and Buck looked down he never thought about food for Rex, thank god he agreed to stay the night.

“Well that means I can have some supplies dropped off here before you go” The professor says.

“Thank you, both of you, I’ve never had anyone be so kind to me before.” Buck says.

“It’s our pleasure now eat up! Big few days ahead of you, tomorrow I will get one of my assistants help train Rex up a bit.” The professor says.

“Thank you.” Buck says.

They eat their meal and the professor leaves rubbing his hand over Bucks blonde curls and giving Rex a pet, after the door closes and it’s just Buck and Mary they move to the living room and Rex settled by the fireplace and Buck spends a few hours talking to Mary explaining how his parents were to him, he noticed not once did Mary ask him to stop she just sat and listened to everything Buck had said. After he finishes she pulls him in to a tight hug explaining he would never be on his own ever again. After that he heads to upstairs and gets ready for bed, after getting ready he moves all the stuff that he emptied on to the bed earlier in to a pile and placed it on the desk next to the bed, he climbs in to the bed where he drifts off to sleep holding on to Rex who rests next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and feedback
> 
> find me on tumblr @afstory1988


End file.
